SCRAP STORY
by Xenophos24
Summary: Abandoned


The Umbrella of Remnant

The World of Remnant is filled with violence and despair. people die from numerous reason. the grimm infest on humanity like a plague that threaten to destroy all humanity. the only thing that stop them from succeeding is the Hunters. they who gain a power known as aura stand up and preserve humanity from the grimm. this story revolve a hunter in training as his life will change forever from a fateful encounter

a teenage boy silently walk through an unknown city in the dark of night. the boy wore a black vest on top of his black shirt with a purple tie on his chest. His pants are as black as the sky to which bring the completeness of his clothes. he walks with an umbrella like object on his side that gave of a futuristic feeling to strangers and a small buckle on his side that is unknown from the outside. His hair is pure black with a tiny presence of purple on the edge of his hair. The wear a black visor that completely block anyone from seeing what's behind it. He wk silently and his pacing is neither fast nor slow.

He stop to recieve a message from his scroll with an unknown number plastered on the screen. Before he could read his message, the sound of glass breaking could be heard from the distance. a full grown man in a black vest and a black shirt got thrown off a dust store with a flurry of rose petal following him. The boy watch as the bundles of rose petal form a beautiful girl. she has a red cape that complement her dark hair and a giant scythe that shouldn't be possible for her to wield. she have an unnaturally silver eyes that is rare coming from his experience. soon a group of men surrounded her. The boy was tempted to just watch but ultimately decided to go and save the girl.

-~101~-_

Ruby feels that this is by far the worst luck she ever had. she was just minding her own business reading the latest weapon magazine. Then out of the sudden a man tried to rob her. Granted that very man is now on the flow sprawling from a vicious kick. Now she's being surrounded by mobsters that doesn't look happy seeing their friend on the ground.

"Get her." a man with an abnormal sense of fashion spoke in an arrogant voice. Ruby fire a shot from her crescent rose, pushing her in high speed to a shock mobster, sending him back and hitting a trash can. Other goons begun firing at her, prompting her to shot the ground to escape the firing squad. While in the air, she aim her sycthe behind her am pull the trigger. While speeding to the firing line, she raise her scythe and execute a full swipe that send all of the goons to the street. "Worth every cent, truly you were." the man said while stuffing out his cigar with his cane. " as much as i would like to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." the man who goes by the name Roman Torchwick point his cane at Ruby and shoot a missile flare at her. Ruby evade it by sidestepping it but notice that Roman wasn't in her line of sight.

She look around to see him climbing up the stair. Her sense of justice prompt her to chase the man. When she finally catch up to Roman. She never thought that there will be a bullshead waiting for him. "End of line Red!" she could hear him saying that as he toss a red object toward her ground. Before she could react, the man shot at it, causing an explosion. What she didn't expect is that she come completely unharmed from the attack. She opened her eyes to see a young man, a year older or two from her age. Even though couldn't see his face, she know he has to be a good looking guy. 'Wow, he must be one of those good looking guys from yang hidden magazine' she thought while letting out a giggle. As is Oum listen to her plea, she confirm when the guy face was visible to her. His face is a 9/10 for her, 10/10 if there wasn't a visor that cover his eyes. " You okay?" his voice bring her back to reality.

She remember that Torchwick guy through a dust toward her and it explode. She quickly check her body to see possible injuries. Then she look past the guy to see him using his umbrella as a shield from a large crater in front of them.'did he just save me from that, OMG, this is straight from that fairy tale, what do i do, what do i do, what do i do!?' she ran her mind in full speed while there's a visible red hue on her cheek. "Hrgmm." the man cough slightly to get her attention. She realized that the man have ask a question and she didn't respond to him. "Oh - aaa - yeah, i fine. Thanks for saving me from that explosion.' she quickly spoke while her face grew redder.

" i'm Ruby Rose, what your name?"

" Blake Umbrella, Yeah please don't laugh at my last name." the stranger said in an exparated tone as Ruby tried not to laugh at his name

" Sooo, about your umbrella... LET ME TAKE A LOOK AT IT." the stranger was taken aback by the girl sudden shout and took a moment to process her words

" umm, sure. but be careful with it, some of it component are quite delicate" he warn her as he pass her his umbrella. Ruby took a moment to analyze the unique umbrella. the easily noticeable thing is the handle of the umbrella.The handle have a trigger part similar to a handgun . " So how many forms are there?" Ruby press the question while the stranger got slightly uncomfortable from this.

" Now Now, you shouldn't ask about Mr Umbrella weapon from a person you just met." a voice appeared and took both of the off guard.

" oh hehe, sorry about that" Ruby scratch the back of her head in embarrassment and quickly gave Blake his weapon back.

" no worries, perhaps if we do meet again i will answer your question."

"sure."

"ahem." both of them flinch as they forgot about the man in front of them " now that i have your attention. first i would like to introduce myself, my name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy. the school both of you are attending tomorrow." Ruby look at him in disbelief and to each other "it would seem that both of you are involved in this incident and i would like listen in finer detail." Ruby knew that this is going to be a long night.

-~101~-_

Blake sigh at his fate, he goes to and help save a girl and now he wound up in an interrogation room with her for suspected property damage. 'Oh the irony' he thought as he focused his eyes to the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. The headmaster seem intrigued by the girl silver eyes, but whatever surprise reaction he have, he did a damn well good job on hiding it.

" Soooo, is it true that i'll be going to beacon this year!!?" Ruby ask while just containing her excitement.

"Yes you are Ms Rose, in light of your recent bravery of stopping a robbery and showing an impressive skill in wielding on of the most dangerous weapon in Remnant, i see no reason to offer you a place in Beacon."

" UUUUU, I could finally go to the same academy and classes as Yang!!" the girl now jumping in joy

" Now Mr Umbrella, i will offer you my thank on saving Ms Rose from that dust."

"No Problem, it's troublesome for me anyway if i just left her to eat the dust head on." i said it while giving a shrug

" Well then, i suggest you guys start packing up your stuff and be prepare for the initiation tomorrow." Ozpin said it as he turn around and walk to the door

Blake and Ruby are finally freed from the police station and the headmaster grasp. Ruby look at Blake with a slight red hue on her face

"Soo, i guess i'll be seeing you tomorrow?" blake started a conversation before the silence become too unbearable.

" y-yeah, i hope we'll meet again. I can't wait to make some new friends in my 4 years there." Ruby stutter at first but resume to talk in a confidence tone.

" Hoo, then i would certainly wait for that moment." Blake mused before they say goodbye to each other and split path as fate started to unravel before their very eyes.


End file.
